The invention pertains generally to animal traps for fur-bearing water animals, and more particularly to a pole-mounted bait and trap attachment device.
A wide variety of traps and trap attachment devices have been designed for the underwater fur-bearing trapping of animals, such as beaver, mink, muskrat and the like. The prior art trap attaching devices generally employ spring clips or clamps and various other relatively movable parts requiring excessive cleaning and maintenance to remove rust and be kept useful. Such devices of the pole-mounted variety, in which traps are supported or suspended from stakes or poles driven vertically into the waterway bed, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,201,427; 1,409,924; 2,338,539; 3,747,259 and 4,152,861. However, a simple, one-piece attachment device for both bait and trap has not been available heretofore.